


【JCS|犹耶】不朽

by Ahona_SUriel



Series: 【Jesus Christ Superstar|犹耶无差】 [2]
Category: Jesus Christ Superstar - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26284807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahona_SUriel/pseuds/Ahona_SUriel
Summary: Warning：吸血鬼AU，即犹大是世界上第一个吸血鬼的梗，有私设。流水账般平淡隐晦的故事，毫无起伏波动，圆自己一个梦而已。作者本人非基督徒，无意冒犯任何群体。
Relationships: Jesus Christ/Judas Iscariot
Series: 【Jesus Christ Superstar|犹耶无差】 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909816





	【JCS|犹耶】不朽

**Author's Note:**

> Warning：吸血鬼AU，即犹大是世界上第一个吸血鬼的梗，有私设。流水账般平淡隐晦的故事，毫无起伏波动，圆自己一个梦而已。作者本人非基督徒，无意冒犯任何群体。

克里斯蒂安察觉到有人在跟踪他。  
21岁的他人如其名，5'10''的身材协调匀称，一头浓密金发披在肩膀上，性格温顺随和，不抽烟不打架，蔚蓝的眼睛里总是闪着纯粹干净的光。刚上大学的时候女孩子们和派对接二连三地向他身上扑，被他礼貌地拒绝之后，他的课余就变成了一种称得上单调乏味的状态。每天晚上他结束了大学里修的课程，就沿着这条路走回自己的出租屋，甚至路线都是不变的。然而最近他却总能敏锐地感觉到，有一双眼睛在背后看着他。  
但每次他回过头去，一无所获。  
这双眼睛在克里斯心里有个大致的模样——他是神学院的学生，几天前老教授生了重病，来了一位新教授。  
新教授看上去——看不太出年纪，似乎是三十岁左右，黑色短发，穿一件有点旧的黑色皮衣。引人注意的是他的皮肤非常白，眉骨下的一双棕色眼睛锐利又深邃。不知是不是克里斯的错觉，他一进门就看向了克里斯。  
那双眼睛，就像是猎人看见了猎物，干渴已久的人看见了水。克里斯知道自己不是猎物和水，他向周围看了看，一切如常。  
下一刻他转回头去，新教授已经站在讲台上，用一种不太有温度、却十分老练的方式做着自我介绍。  
——他一定经常做自我介绍。克里斯没来由地这么想。

如今在夜里粘在克里斯脊背上的视线便令他总是想到这位新教授。克里斯觉得自己一定是因为错过了他的自我介绍的第一句，他总记不得这位教授的名字。彼得？约翰？雅各布？还是说，这位教授只是简略地介绍了自己的姓，然后让学生们都直接称呼他为“教授”？所以同学们都心照不宣地称呼他为“那位教授”，不是因为他神秘的作风？  
“我终于找到你了。”办公室里，这句轻声喟叹的前言是教授看到了克里斯已经发表的论文，但克里斯心里觉得，他说的并不是这件事。  
那双眼睛里藏着笑容和感慨，克里斯抽回神，谦逊地说自己只不过是对神有一点微不足道的感悟。  
他的确是，比起一般人，从小在教堂长大的他至少是和神的仆人们更近一些。克里斯早晨出门之前看着镜子里的自己，返身到卧室里，拿出一只木质盒子。这是离开教堂前从小抚养他长大的玛丽修女郑重交给他的，他现在打开，取出了一条银质基督十字架项链。  
他把它戴在胸前，小心翼翼而妥帖地放进领口。

晚上克里斯回家的时候那种感觉又来了。无论加紧还是放慢脚步，那道视线都牢牢地贴在他身上。快到家的时候他路过一条巷子，猛一个转身藏进巷口的黑暗里，背靠墙面，侧耳听了一会儿，并没有人追上来。  
克里斯松了一口气，说不上是失望还是庆幸。他刚从巷口踏出一步，就被一个人撞上了。  
这一下撞得不轻，所幸克里斯扶住身边的墙壁，来者踉跄着向后急退几步：“抱歉……”  
他死死盯着克里斯的胸前，停住了。

而克里斯认出了他的新教授。来不及惊讶或者客套，他注意到了教授的视线，低头一看，十字架吊坠不知什么时候跳了出来。  
看着像是要上不来气一样的教授，克里斯微微一笑，手掌握住十字架，将它重新放回衣服里，拉上毛线外套的拉锁。  
笼罩在昏黄路灯下的伦敦的夜晚温暖又潮湿。

“晚上好，教授。既然正好在这里碰上了，不嫌弃的话，愿意顺路到我家去喝杯茶吗？”

克里斯在自己家里，穿着不太符合他这个年纪的白背心和卡其裤为自己和客人泡了两杯茶。很有年代感，他知道。  
即便是个年轻男孩，也最好不要带陌生男人回家，尤其这个人还有着跟踪狂的嫌疑。克里斯并非缺乏安全意识，也许在他乖巧安静的外表下，藏着颗无所畏惧的疯狂的心。  
又或者是他知道，不知为什么他就是知道，这个神秘的教授有着吸引人的一面，而且，不会伤害他。

“你一个人住。”  
“是的，我是在教堂长大的孩子。”  
“那很美。”  
克里斯相信教授说的是那条银质基督十字架项链。

茶很快就换成了酒，克里斯不酗酒，不喝烈酒，但是的，作为21岁的青年，他家里备着些不错的酒精饮料。

“她们说当时刚刚经过一场昏天黑地的暴雨，终于停下来的时候修女嬷嬷打开门，正好一束阳光破开云层照在她的脚下，而是的，我就躺在那儿，被干爽的布包裹着，仿佛天赐的孩子。”

“你还是和以前一样。”  
教授看着克里斯的眼神若有所思，他轻声说。  
而克里斯靠在沙发上，眨着水润的迷离的蓝眼睛看教授苍白的面颊。  
然后他闭上了眼，像是不胜酒力终于睡了过去。

这甚至像是一本爱情小说的开始，然后接下来教授会吻他，两个彼此吸引的人在经过一番长谈之后顺理成章地共享一个美妙的夜晚。  
但是不，教授看着克里斯沉沉地睡着，仿佛时间都凝固。当时间终于重新开始流动，他伸出手臂垫到青年颈下，本想抱起青年，却怕把人弄醒。他像是望着一位故交，痛苦与纠结等等神情交替出现。终于他像最终下定决心一样，凑到青年的唇角——慢慢向下移到因为仰头露出的颈侧，尖牙以肉眼可见的速度生长。

克里斯在这时睁开眼，蓝眼睛里毫无睡意：  
“Judas。”  
这并不是一句指责。

教授惊愕地抬起头，看到一双微笑的写着“我说对了吧”的蓝眼睛。  
那是他的名。

“我在想你要等到什么时候。”  
“你什么时候想起来的？”苍白冰凉的指尖颤抖着触碰金色的长发。  
“如果你问的是想起我自己，从出生就开始了，每年都想起一点；如果你是问想起你，就在你撞上我的那一刻。”  
教授——犹大把头靠在青年的胸前，听到有力的心跳。他紧紧地把这具身体拥在怀里：  
“Jesus……”  
这同样不是一句呼告。

“多少年了……我以为你渴望我。”  
犹大看着耶稣，想起两千年前，他也是带着这样的笑容把自己献祭给世人，现在，他要把自己献祭给他。  
不管是哪个耶稣，都其实很害怕。

“我听说被吸血鬼咬不疼……”  
“为什么？”  
犹大打断了他。他的确渴望基督，渴望基督的温暖，他已经渴望了太久。他吸血，却不杀人，隐匿在人海里循一缕微薄气息找寻，这个世界上充满了耶稣基督，却没人是他。

如今他真的回来了，像最纯洁的羔羊，只望着他。

“我想过为什么，犹大，但显然，

“这个世界不需要耶稣——最起码不需要作为人的耶稣。”

犹大把食指压在青年耶稣的上唇，他们凝望着彼此，最后犹大说：“跟我走，到我那儿去。”

他们牵着手沿着夜晚的街道慢慢走，耶稣把犹大的手握得很紧。犹大的手是冷的，毫无疑问。耶稣突然想起来了什么：  
“我以为你是怕日光的。”

“我是。不过只怕中午的烈日，而且随着现代科技的发展，防晒霜什么的，猜猜有没有用？”

“那么教堂、银质、基督十字架……”

“那些东西令我痛苦，心理上的，并非不可忍受，更多的时候我只是不愿忍受。我用了很多年，在黑暗里为你哀悼，为你痛苦，替你看着这个世界。告诉我，这结果是你想要的吗？”

耶稣沉默了，犹大没有追问，两人一同走过一个街区之后，犹大忽然听到耶稣轻声说：“人们活着，还将一直活着，这就够了……至少避免了可能会有的最坏的那个结果。”

犹大在路口停住脚步，拉着不明所以的耶稣也停了下来。他比耶稣高那么一英寸，手指穿过金色的长发——

然后他低头准确无误地吻了耶稣的嘴唇。

他的左手穿过耶稣的肋下去捧住他的心脏，右手按着耶稣的后颈——有一段时间，他对着雕像练习了千百次这个姿势。而这个人类耶稣在他怀里僵硬得像一尊雕像，只有嘴唇柔软。

犹大觉得自己停了足够长的时间，他早已不再跳动的心脏几乎要破腔而出，他冰冷的嘴唇被柔软湿润的东西舔舐了一下。

耶稣回应了他。  
他就知道一旦耶稣回应他，他就再也无法说服自己说还有别的什么比他更重要。

耶稣紧紧地抱着他，手掌攀上他的后脑，笨拙但是缠绵地安抚他。

“我早就应该……”  
犹大在耶稣的怀里泣不成声，太久了，太久了。他一直都知道、却又无法验证的事，他一直想做，却终究无法实现的事。哪怕这是一个梦境，哪怕魔鬼终于肯来诱惑他，用耶稣的面孔，他也不会再把他从自己的手中交出去。

而耶稣并不比他好到哪儿去，眼泪沾湿他漂亮的蓝眼睛，不间断地涌出来。  
“你想知道如果没有那件事，我会不会回应你……

“是的，我会。”

他们磕磕绊绊地亲吻着上了楼。犹大在接吻的间隙摸出钥匙打开门，耶稣踉踉跄跄地进门去，环顾室内一圈，他愣住了。  
屋子里俨然一派宗教狂热者的光景，放着很多十字架，耶稣像、印着他名字的宣传单、海报，甚至就连卧室的床单，都印着十字。

“你在折磨你自己……”

犹大从背后抱住他，额头抵着他的肩膀，再开口的时候他的声音又有些发哽：  
“这些东西……让我觉得能离你更近一些……那时我看着你，你选择把自己以这样的姿态留给世界，我也只好在这么多年里一直看着这样的你。”

拥有21岁青年人类身体的耶稣拉着犹大径直走到床前，向后仰躺在柔软的床铺上，犹大一条腿跪在床边，看着这样的耶稣对他微笑，眼泪为他的容貌增光：

“你曾经一直希望我是人类耶稣，现在我是了。”

犹大的手沿着耶稣的手臂向上逡巡，像对待一件易碎的艺术品，像对待一个易碎的梦，他的手剧烈地颤抖，几乎不敢去直视那双蔚蓝的眼睛。  
——他仍旧是那么好看，就算这个耶稣不是真的，那么除非营造他的魔鬼是上帝本人，不然怎么会有如此一样的两双眼睛？

耶稣看穿了他的心，捧住他的脸，迫使犹大直视自己，轻声说：

“杀死我的人不是你。”

“是不是为此，你的死也不能净我的罪？”犹大绝望地选择闭上眼，这个梦大概要醒了。

“你有什么罪。”

“我爱你。”

“所以我来了。”

他吻了犹大的嘴唇。

"你打算这样一直闭着眼吗？"

他们在满满一屋子十字架、基督十字架、海报宣传画的中间翻云覆雨，耶稣本人就在他自己的泥偶画像的注视下，用手脚缠紧犹大苍白冰冷的身体，发出湿淋淋的、他自己都不敢听的动静。关于吸血鬼的传说有一句是对的：吸血鬼会永远保持他能达到的最健康、最强壮的模样。

又一次他用眼神鼓励犹大——他喘着气说不出话来，面颊连带着耳朵也是通红。而犹大近乎凶狠地看着他，牢牢按着他：  
“你欠我的。”

他的尖牙刺破了柔软的皮肤，甘甜的血液——整个世界最为纯净的血液流到了世界上第一个吸血鬼的口中。

灼烧感并不十分明显，犹大想。不似他千万次想象中那般焚心蚀骨，这不应当。

如果这就是梦，那么这就是该醒的时候了。

如果耶稣这次降临的意义就是为了解放他，拯救他，那么这一切也已经可以结束了。  
他毫不后悔。

但他还是睁开了眼。

耶稣在他身边、在他怀里平稳香甜地睡着，电子钟的日历清楚地显示着这是第二天傍晚。

犹大摸着耶稣，觉得对方的体温和自己差不多，他把手伸开碰到别的地方，惊奇地感觉到自己居然有了一些温度。

如果他想得不错，他不再是世界上唯一一个吸血鬼——他曾经于疯狂中借由被吸食者的扭曲念头制造过一些邪恶的生物，后来他又亲手将他们一一猎杀，所用无非是银子弹与十字架之类的物品。

“为什么你觉得我会杀死你呢。”

耶稣在晨光里对他微笑，蓝眼睛如同宝石一样，释放出宁静温暖的力量。

“你难道就不知道，我一直都爱你，犹大。”

完.

小剧场：

某一日犹大坐在沙发上，手指绕着一缕金发，漫不经心地问道：

“你到底是哪一个耶稣，是我的食物，永远陪伴着我，还是那尊雕像木偶，在油画和教堂里得以不朽？”

“我就是我。”

如神祗般俊美的男人回过头来，捉住犹大的手，在指尖上落下一个吻。那双蓝眼睛深处，闪着狡黠又喜悦的光。


End file.
